


Debes de admitirlo

by MilchRangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ladrien
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 14:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17469524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilchRangel/pseuds/MilchRangel
Summary: Cuando encuentros casi silenciosos pueden sacar ciertas cosas a la luz, cosas que no podían ser lo que parecían; Él debía admitirlo, y ella debía aceptarlo.Cuando encuentros casi silenciosos pueden sacar ciertas cosas a la luz, cosas que no podían ser lo que parecían; Él debía admitirlo, y ella debía aceptarlo.





	Debes de admitirlo

Ella misma admitía que quizás sus acciones no eran del todo correctas, y aunque Tikki no pareciera molesta debido a lo que llegaba a hacer cada tanto, la culpa dentro de si misma le era imposible ocultarla en su pecho.

Después de todo, sentía que estaba abusando de los poderes y de su posición como _Ladybug_ al vigilarlo a lo lejos.

Pero, siendo sinceros; Nadie podía culparle de ello, ni siquiera Tikki quien siempre intentaba guiarle por el camino correcto sin abusar de las habilidades que ella le otorgaba gracias a los pendientes.

Marinette estaba preocupada genuinamente por Adrien, pues el ver hacia un tiempo atrás como el rubio se tiraba de un gran edificio como un _absurdo_ salto de fe por su parte, era una imagen que aún no se podía sacar de la cabeza.

Diariamente por su cabeza pasaban imágenes que deseaba no pensar más, pues aun se preguntaba que hubiese ocurrido si aquel gran gorila no le hubiese soltado y ella no lo hubiese atrapado en el aire.

Sonrió con amargura, recordando que usualmente Adrien era muy dado a meterse en ese tipo de problemas, recordando el asunto con Volpina de nueva cuenta.

Y si bien, al inicio ella simplemente se había limitado a _pasar_ de vez en cuando por la ventana de él, en muchas ocasiones ella misma se sorprendió haciendo uso de su _yoyo_ para poder ver un poco más de cerca cuando él chico comenzaba con su práctica de piano, deleitándose con la exquisita habilidad que aparentemente había pulido con el paso de los años.

Pronto se dio cuenta que ella realmente no pasaba inadvertida ante él; Quizás era muy obvia, o simplemente Adrien podía tener un muy buen ojo (O un Kwami que se había dado cuenta de su presencia, pero eso era algo que ella no sabía).

Con un suave ademán acompañado de una sonrisa, él la animó a acercarse un poco más.

Cada cierto tiempo que ella llegaba a la habitación de él, simplemente se dedicaba a observarlo sentada desde la ventana que él usualmente dejaba abierta, mientras él tocaba algo de música en el piano.

— _Entonces ¿Me vigilas porque me he metido en demasiados problemas?_ — Preguntó él la primera vez que se afrontaron a aquella situación.

Ella intentó no mostrarse nerviosa, después de todo, era Ladybug.

— _Quizás pensaras que es algo tonto, pero, tuve mucho miedo al verte caer de esa manera ¿Sabes? No puedo evitar pensar que hubiese pasado si no te atrapaba, quizás solo paso por aquí para asegurarme de no haberlo soñado y si haberlo logrado_ — Explicó, algo difusa, pues realmente había muchas cosas que no podía decirle.

No podía decirle que era más que un civil que había rescatado en un par de ocasiones, pero tampoco se sentía en una posición para mentirle.

— _Sí ha sido molesto para ti, pararé_ — Agregó al momento, pero para su sorpresa, Adrien negó con su cabeza. a

— _Es agradable la preocupación, y la apreció. Pero, puedes dejar de hacerlo a la distancia, si eso te hace sentir mejor, la ventana siempre estará abierta para ti —._

Desde entonces, aquello era como una rutina para ambos un par de veces a la semana cuando no existía algún peligro latente de algún akuma en turno.

Rara vez intercambiaban palabras, pero para ella Adrien lucia como si quisiese preguntar muchas cosas, y a la vez nada.

Como si algo en su garganta se retuviera.

Aunque, cuando eso ocurría; Usualmente hacia preguntas vagas sobre su compañero de equipo, Chat Noir.

En su mente pensó que quizás estaba siendo incluso más obvia como Ladybug que como Marinette ante sus sentimientos por él chico, y simplemente le era encantador como él parecía no rechazar aquellos sentimientos silenciosos que, de una u otra manera, se reflejaban más fácil en ella siendo una superheroína.

Después de todo, esa preocupación desmedida no podía ser simplemente un deber _moral_ ¿Verdad?

Quizás, después de todo, él de alguna forma aceptaba sus sentimientos.

Quizás, las preguntas acerca de su compañero eran realmente para saber si él realmente era un rival en el amor para él.

— Entonces, además de ser una superheroína ¿Tienes algún pasatiempo? — La pregunta de él le tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola parpadear un par de veces.

Balanceó con nerviosismo sus piernas que colgaban en el aire, pues se encontraba sentada en aquella gran ventana, pensando en algo que pudiese decir sin realmente _decir algo_ en concreto, algo que pudiese revelar su identidad.

— La moda, aunque no es una sorpresa ¿No? Después de todo, esta es una de las capitales de la moda en todo el mundo — Se apresuró a decir, intentando sonar algo despreocupada mientras llevaba sus ojos hacia el techo, intentando evitar el contacto con los de él.

Adrien se había recargado sobre el gran ventanal, quedando a unos centímetros de ella.

Como siempre, parecía querer decir algo más, pero simplemente cerraba sus labios mientras fruncía el ceño, frustrado.

— Y, entonces ¿Qué tal la lucha contra el mal? Seguramente es algo agotador — Preguntó, observándola de reojo.

Ladybug se sorprendió ante la repentina charla que él había incitado, cuando en ocasiones anteriores simplemente se habían dedicado las mínimas palabras mientras lo observaba tocar el piano.

Sonrió, no podía negar que entablar una conversación de corrido y sin ningún _posible_ problema con él era algo reconfortante.

Además, el interés que mostraba en ella era algo reconfortante.

— Esta bien, supongo. En algunas ocasiones puede llegar a serlo, pero realmente estoy feliz de tener un gran compañero a mi lado — Expresó, quizás sin medirse por completo en sus palabras.

Sin tampoco medirse en la mirada soñadora que apareció en sus ojos.

Pero, percatándose del ligero sonrojo que había aparecido en las mejillas de Adrien.

— Oh, Chat Noir — Alcanzó a murmurar, tragando saliva — Es alguien genial ¿No es así? — Preguntó con un tono de inocencia.

Uno que ella no supo cómo tomar.

— Eh, podría decirse que sí — Respondió con una mueca de confusión en su rostro, pues no esperaba que la conversación tomara ese _giro_.

Tenia a Rena Rouge, Carapace y a Queen Bee diciéndole cada vez que podían que ella haría una linda pareja con él, incluso cuando no estaban en guardia como superhéroes y en sus vidas de civiles, los había escuchado en más de una ocasión.

¿Acaso Adrien también pensaría eso?

¿Acaso no había sido lo suficientemente obvia con esa preocupación algo innecesaria que mostraba por él? ¿Las sonrisas tímidas que habían compartido a lo largo de ese tiempo eran solo parte de su imaginación?

No supo que pensar al verlo sonreír ampliamente, y por algún motivo aquello no le trajo buena espina.

— Entonces, ¿Cómo lo describirías? — Preguntó, observándola por el rabillo del ojo.

Ladybug palideció un poco, para después suspirar.

_No saques conclusiones apresuradas_ , se dijo a sí misma.

— Bueno, creo que es alguien sumamente valiente — Comentó, intentando disimular su entrado nerviosismo — Aunque, también es bastante molesto, sus bromas no siempre son las mejores — Añadió con una sonrisa, para después soltar una carcajada al recordar algo que había mencionado la tarde anterior.

Algo que tenia que ver con que alguien seguramente le lanzaría un zapato a la cara si se atrevía a cantarle algún tipo de serenata.

Pero, no tardó mucho en callar, después de todo, Adrien no había comentado nada.

— ¿Para ti no es algo encantador, apuesto o increíblemente astuto? — Preguntó al aire, pues, realmente no esperaba que esas palabras salieran de su boca. Por lo cual llevó sus manos de inmediato hasta esta, cubriéndola de forma abrupta.

Se maldijo internamente él, pues, en el fondo esperaba que ella le confesara algo como eso; No se suponía que él lo diría.

Giró su rostro hacia la heroína en su ventana, quien lo observaba perpleja ante lo que había soltado de forma _estúpida_.

Ella guardó silencio durante unos segundos; Para después saltar de la ventana y tocar por primera vez (en mucho tiempo) el suelo de la habitación de Adrien, observándolo fijamente.

Los colores se le subieron al rostro de ella, comenzando a hacerle competencia a su propio traje.

Adrien sintió algo de pánico ¿No podía ser capaz de que ella descubriera que él era Chat Noir por aquel estúpido comentario, ¿verdad? Pero, si lo pensaba con calma, podía ser una posibilidad; Ladybug era la chica más lista que conocía ¿Por qué no querer verlo como una posibilidad?

Fue entonces cuando perdió el aire por un momento, sintiendo como las manos de ella se colocaban sobre sus hombros, obligándolo a verla de frente, directamente a sus ojos azules.

De pronto se sintió en una especie de burbuja donde solo existían ellos dos; Donde solo existía el azul de sus ojos rodeándolos mientras que el rojo carmín de ella los ocultaba del mundo exterior.

— Adrien ¿Eres gay? — Aquella pregunta rompió la pequeña burbuja que él había formado en su mente, más por qué, no sonaba como si él debiese responder; Era más bien una pregunta que era dirigida hacia ella misma, y entonces sintió pánico — Te gusta Chat Noir — Afirmó, con la voz entrecortada.

¡Como es que la situación se le había salido de las manos! Las cosas habían marchado lo suficientemente bien hasta que había abierto la boca.

Momento en el cual, no pudo evitar darle la razón a Plagg; Aparentemente él funcionaba mejor con Ladybug siendo Adrien sin hablar.

Pero, claro; Quería sacar algo de provecho de la situación y de que, aparentemente, Ladybug tenía un verdadero interés en él como Adrien Agreste, cuidándolo desde las sombras.

No podía quedarse callado, no podía no cometer errores catastróficos.

— ¿Qué? ¡No, Ladybug, no es lo que piensas, en realidad yo! — Estuvo a punto de decirle la verdad, que realmente había dicho aquello por que era un gato tramposo que quería saber como lo veía con aquel traje _mágico_ , pero entonces sintió un pequeño pellizco propiciado por Plagg al interior de su chaqueta, cosa que lo hizo callar de inmediato.

— No, Adrien, esta bien, no tienes que negarlo — Intentó tranquilizarlo, aunque ¡Maldición! ¿Cómo se podía tranquilizar a alguien cuando ella se encontraba a punto de estallar de pánico y quizás de _celos_? — A decir verdad, creo que es algo obvio ¿No? Aceptaste mi compañía de forma deliberada y siempre sentí que querías preguntarme algo, o decirme algo, y ahora veo que se trataba de Chat Noir, siempre salía a tema — Agregó, soltando una risa nerviosa, una que hizo sudar frio a Adrien.

— ¡Espera, eso no es verdad! — Se apresuró a decir, intentando solucionar aquel _extraño_ embrollo en el cual se había metido.

— No, está bien, deberías de admitirlo, Adrien, esta bien — Articuló de forma pausada — Te gusta Chat Noir, y esta bien, quizás la que confundió un poco el asunto fui yo — Agregó, de forma inesperada, tragando saliva — Debes de admitirlo, la verdad Chat Noir es un buen chico, pero — Y, de forma fugaz recordó las palabras del héroe felino, donde admitía sentir algo más por ella, sintiéndose culpable.

Ella era lo que se interponía para que Adrien tuviese una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Cosa que le hizo sentirse realmente mal, logrando reflejarlo en su rostro.

— ¡Pero no hay nada que admitir! ¡No soy gay y no me gusta Chat Noir! — Exclamó, ahora él tomando los hombros de ella, obligándola a mirarle — ¿De qué estás hablando? —.

Ladybug parpadeó un instante, sin poder borrar la mueca de confusión de su rostro.

— De que quizás estaba haciendo las cosas mal, siendo obvia contigo sobre mis sentimientos sobre ti y de como me siento culpable por qué en realidad todo lo que querías saber eran cosas de Chat Noir y yo simplemente me dedicaba a mirarte y ¡Oh dios mío! Realmente soy un desastre — Murmuró de forma rápida mientras sus palabras se atropellaban una a otra.

— Espera ¿Sentimientos sobre mí? ¿Si sientes algo por mí? ¿No solo era mi imaginación? — Cuestionó, tragando saliva.

Ella, a pesar de todo el remolino que ocurría en su cabeza, no pudo evitar asentir avergonzada ante las preguntas de él.

_Oh Tikki, por que no me detuviste_ , se dijo internamente mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Adrien no pudo evitar sonreír ante el asentimiento de ella, y de como sus pensamientos quizás no estaban tan errados.

Aún así, le dio la razón a Plagg mentalmente.

— _Intentar hablar bien de tu otro yo simplemente no va a funcionar, le va a causar un corto circuito a la chiquilla de Tikki_ — Recordó lo que le dijo en una ocasión cuando ella dejó la habitación, luciendo confundida.

Y, antes de que ella abriese los ojos de nuevo, se atrevió a plantarle un suave beso en los labios de forma rápida.

Haciendo que, Ladybug abriera los ojos de la impresión, al igual que su pequeña boca.

Frente a él se encontraba un sonrojado Adrien, quien a pesar de todo no bajaba la mirada, simplemente se encontraba ahí, observándola.

Un beso fugaz como una estrella, atrevido como algo que él quizás nunca haría; Pero había ocurrido, Adrien Agreste había besado durante unos segundos sus labios.

Y aun podía sentir su calor sobre los suyos.

— ¿Eso significaba que no eres gay? — Alcanzó a preguntar en un susurró, sintiéndose rodeada por los brazos de él de forma suave.

Adrien negó con la cabeza, sonriendo nervioso.

— No, entonces ¿Qué sería lo más adecuado de _admitir_ si me he atrevido a besar a Ladybug? — Preguntó, mostrando un poco de valentía, mientras acariciaba con suavidad el rostro de ella.

Pudo sentir como se estremecía debajo de sus brazos, y no pudo evitar pensar que era una imagen adorable.

Después de todo, ella había admitido algo que lograba que su corazón saltara de alegría, a pesar de que por un momento ella pensara que sentía algo por un chico, que casualmente, era él mismo.

— Debes admitir que ¿Te gusta? — Murmuró, sintiendo como sus piernas se volvían un poco débiles ante la cercanía.

Adrien asintió, acercando su rostro al de ella, a unos centímetros logrando que sus frentes se chocaran; Dándole la oportunidad a ella de proseguir.

Y pronto pudo sentir los labios de Ladybug chocando contra los de él con un movimiento fugaz, algo brusco pues ambos se alejaron al instante debido a que sus narices terminaron chocando de forma _nada_ grácil.

Ladybug dio unos pasos hacia atrás, tomando con ambas manos su nariz intentando aminorar el dolor.

Admitiendo que, quizás había sobre pensado las cosas como era habitual en ella.

Pero, a pesar de todo y aquel terrible golpe, las cosas no pudieron haber resultado mejor.

Ella le había confesado _de cierta manera_ sus sentimientos de forma más directa; Y él había admitido que _le gustaba_.

Tragó saliva, tomando su yoyo de su cadera, dispuesta a salir de ahí lo más pronto posible para procesar todo lo que había ocurrido.

No sin antes observarlo, sonriéndole de forma nerviosa mientras intentaba aminorar el dolor de su nariz, al igual que ella.

Cuando ella salió del lugar con una sonrisa, Adrien no pudo evitar dejar escapar soltar un suspiro.

¿Quién diría que el que Ladybug creyera que era _gay_ podría traer algo bueno entre ellos dos y que pudieran admitir algo que parecía estar en el aire durante sus breves y usualmente callados encuentros?

Rio para sí mismo, sintiéndose en aquel momento como _MaryJane,_ al ser dejado con una sonrisa en su habitación gracias a un héroe con traje color carmín que se balancea por la ciudad; Aunque claro, él no era una damisela en apuros (La mayor parte del tiempo).

— Debes admitir que eres un narcisista de primera, muchacho — La voz de Plagg no se hizo esperar, apareciendo frente a él con sus pequeños bracitos cruzados.

— Y tú debes admitir que, a pesar de todo, algo bueno ocurrió — Refutó, acariciando su cabecita redonda mientras sonreía como un bobo.

— Chico, si no supiera yo que tu eres Chat Noir de inmediato pensaría eso mismo también — Añadió con una sonrisa burlona — Es más, incluso sabiéndolo, no estoy seguro de si no te _amas a ti mismo_ de esa manera, ya sabes, tardas mucho en la ducha — Soltó con tono burlón antes de huir de Adrien, pues el rostro de este se había quedado completamente enrojecido debido al _comentario_ de su amigo.

Al no poder alcanzar a Plagg, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana, preguntándose muchas cosas que quizás no serían respondidas pronto.

Pero sería paciente, después de todo, las cosas habían resultado medianamente bien.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sí, perdón; Portada engañosa llena de Drama, al igual que él sumary, Pero ¿dónde quedarían las buenas sorpresas si pongo todo ahí mismo? Pues sinceramente, espero que, si se hayan llevado más de una con este oneshot, que, una vez más, tenia pensado que fuese un Drabble de 600 palabras, con un final diferente, pero heme aquí con 2500 palabras casi.  
> Al principio la idea era que Ladybug se quedara con la idea de que Adrien era Gay y se sintiera culpable por ser el crush de su crush, pero realmente me sentí culpable por todos los shipers del Ladrien, y me propuse a mi misma terminar un OS de esta ship sin regarla tanto (Espero haberlo logrando, realmente) ya que es el ship del cuadrado que menos se me da. Así que, este ha sido el resultado.  
> Espero que haya sido una lectura agradable para ustedes. De nueva cuenta, agradezco a @Alex-Sol por ayudarme con el inicio para poder encontrar una excusa para juntarlos. El Ladrien no es lo mío, pero este fanfic lo he hecho con amorcito, así que espero haya salido decente.  
> ¡Un besote!


End file.
